


Yes, Sir

by LeighJ



Series: Undercover [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Beth, POV Beth Greene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Swearing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: The first time Beth said "yes, Sir" and how she was rewarded for it.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> They are literally writing themselves! I'm going to take a little break now to edit all my pieces as the little errors are bugging me, but next is my new AU one shot in Daryl's POV, then a second chapter for Turn my head and then a fifth chapter for Tonight I wanna dance for you. It's all going on and I blame all your amazing comments! Thank you so much, you inspire me endlessly.

They've been fucking for months and it's still new and exciting and dangerous but Beth wants  _more_. Daryl's had his cock in her so many times she's lost count, in so many different locations she's also lost count of those too: his house, the barn, a bathroom in a restaurant the next town over and a few other public places that meant he had to slap his hand over her mouth just to shut her up. He's had his tongue in her pussy, through the crack of her ass, his lips on her nipple and his teeth in her breasts, leaving marks no one can see.

But she's never, ever had her lips wrapped around his cock or sucked him off, even though every time he rides up the dirt road to the farm and she passes him in Shawn's truck to school, she pictures just slicing ten minutes out of their morning and sucking him off on her knees behind the barn or even watching him stroke himself until he cums all over her tongue, her face. It's depraved and she knows it. The thing is though, she's starting to feel like she's just fucked up overall and nothing is too depraved for her to enjoy it and really, on paper, she is, way more than Daryl.

No one knows about them of course, but he's taken her out some towns over a few times now and he always gets the filthiest of looks and sometimes there's a brave soul who calls him a pervert and asks her if she needs help. But if they knew what she did, if they knew that it was  _her_ who came on to Daryl, the man who has been in her life from the very day she was born, has attended every birthday, every Christmas, every Thanksgiving and often arrives a little earlier on the farm for breakfast or leaves a little later to have dinner, if they knew that then they might start looking at her like they look at him.

It gets worse too because she didn't just corner Daryl on a hot day and practically tease him into taking her virginity in the barn, she's also pretty much twisted his arm on everything they do. It's not like he doesn't want to do those things with her but he's scared, nervous not just because of how young she is and their secret relationship or because her daddy is his best friend, but because he wants to treat her right and some of the things she wants him to do in bed aren't exactly soft and slow. Beth likes it when she can hear footsteps coming towards their hiding spot, cums like a rocket on Daryl's pounding cock at even the thought of being caught.

She likes it when he plays with the ring of muscles between her ass cheeks, likes it when he swipes his tongue there and even with that she had to make it repeatedly known for him to even press a fingertip there, let alone fuck her. She likes it when he wraps his meaty hand around her throat, when he spanks her ass as he's fucking her, bent over with her panties around her knees and she absolutely fucking loves it when he wraps his fingers in her hair and  _pulls,_ her neck snapped back and spine bowed and everything so startling intense it's like she's been kicked in the gut when she cums.

Despite all of that, Beth wants more. She wants his cock in her mouth, wants her tongue to taste his cum like he tastes hers. She's never done it at all, not with him or any other guy. She's never done anything with any other guy, everything's been with him. All her firsts: losing her virginity, her first kiss, the first man to go down on her, the first cock she's ever touched. Now she wants him to take another first, to show her with guidance and patience how he wants her to suck him off. Beth's watched porn for help but she knows it's unrealistic and really, the best person to ask on how to suck off her boyfriend is her boyfriend himself.

So, that's her plan and throughout school on Friday she's itching to get home because it's their day: the night she stays over at his house. When she finally does make it home, he's there, still working and she knows he won't be done until around five and then he'll stay for dinner, where he'll sit opposite her, next to her mama and talk to her about her day like he doesn't choke her and fuck her in the ass. She passes him on her way up to the house and gives him her smirk. Daryl's eyes darken even from the distance he's standing at and her heart pounds in her throat as she disappears into the cool air of her home.

They've developed a code, unspoken that when she wants to try something new; when she plans to hit him with something more fucked up than the last, she gives him a certain sort of smirk and leaves him guessing until she acts upon it. She does her homework as soon as she gets in so that she's free to do whatever she wants for the weekend without worrying about it and then she helps her mama with dinner, calls Daryl and her daddy in when it's done. They sit down for dinner and there's idle chit chat but her cunt pulses with excitement and her brow is damp with sweat.

Her daddy comments on it. "You look under the weather, doodlebug."

Beth dies inside at the nickname, despite the fact that Daryl's heard it her whole life. "Just need some more sleep since I started volunteering, daddy."

He smiles and glances at Daryl to explain. "Bethy just started volunteering at the pet shelter."

Daryl nods like this is new to him, even though she told him Tuesday night after she cum on the phone for him. Dinner wraps up fairly quickly after that and her secret boyfriend says his goodbyes, letting them know he'll see them all Monday. He ducks his chin at her on the way out and she smiles like he's still just Daryl Dixon, the family friend and not the man who will pick her up tonight when she sneaks out of her house. There's another hour or so where she sits with her parents and spends time with them before she fakes a yawn and something about how her daddy's right, she does feel under the weather until she takes herself up the stairs and tries not to run.

While Beth's parents spend time downstairs, she packs her bag and slides it under her bed and then takes herself for a shower. Her hairs clean but she shaves and washes, doesn't bother with makeup because her parents always check in with her before going to bed and it would raise too many questions. When she's out she slides under the covers just in time for her mama to put her head through the door and say goodnight and then it's a waiting game. A solid half an hour of listening out for her daddy's snores and when they come she turns out all her bedroom lights, slides her jacket and shoes on, grabs her bag from under the bed and starts the climb down her tree.

Across the grass she runs until she finds hers and Daryl's hiding place and like clockwork, he's parked, the window rolled down and his hand hanging out, tapping ash from a cigarette. Beth practically skips around to the passenger side, throws her bag in the back and before she even clips her belt, leans in to cup Daryl's head and kiss him. Her boyfriend hums against her lips, his hand with the cigarette still out the window and his other reaching up to mime her, cupping the back of her head and kissing her with tongue and teeth.

When they pull away she's breathless, the same excited pangs in her clit she's been feeling all day returning with full force. "Hey."

"Hey," he grumbles back. He starts the car and she clips herself in. "There any movies you wanna see?"

Beth frowns in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"There anythin' you wanna see?"

She nods. "There's that new action movie, Hallie at school said there's a big twist at the end."

"Good, 'cause we're goin' to see it."

She laughs. "You knew that's what I was gonna say?"

"Girl, I know you. Plus, you damn near mentioned it twenty times this week."

Beth reaches over and pinches his thigh which makes him jerk. "Shut up."

He snorts and they fall into relative silence while he drives, making idle chit chat on the way and mostly basking in each others company. There's some places they could have gone more locally but he always drives further out, hoping to go to a place where they're not recognised and mostly they're not, but there have been some close calls with people she knows. Tonight though, there's not and they spend the evening watching the film, eating and drinking overpriced candy and soda before they pile back in the car for Daryl's house.

Her heart is thumping out of her chest the whole way there and when they finally pull up she's at the front door before even he is, Daryl's eyes narrowed in contemplation at her eagerness but his tongue poking out to wet his lips. Beth grins at him; practically shoves him through the door when he unlocks it. He grunts at her energetic movements, watching with a bemused expression as she drops her bag, kicks her shoes and then starts to strip while he watches, walking backwards through the house and to his bedroom, leaving her clothes as a trail for him to follow. She's just dropped her panties to the floor when he comes in behind her, flicking the overhead light off as she flicks the lamp on, pulls the blinds and turns back to face him.

"What's this 'bout, girl? You so eager to be fucked?" There's a soft and equally dark look in his eye that tears her apart with the indecision to crawl into his lap and cuddle or proceed with her plans, which is dropping to her knees before him and watching with a thumping heart as his breath tears through his teeth in a hiss.

"I wanna suck you off."

" _Girl._ "

She flushes and her cunt is so wet from a whole day of thinking about this that she can't possibly get wetter, but she  _does_ and it glides down her thighs like a waterfall. "Please, Daryl, I wanna taste you."

"Fuck, you know how sexy you are?"

A warmth squeezes her ribs and she smirks. "Show me."

He visibly grits his teeth as he strips, fast and carelessly, dropping all his clothes in a heap before he walks towards her, cock bobbing against his stomach, hard and weeping. Her mouth practically waters and her hand presses down on her bare pussy lips, squeezing her clit between her fingers.

Daryl groans and cups her face, tilting her chin up to look at his face and not his dick. "You want me to show you? Teach you what I want? Use your pretty little mouth?"

Beth nods eagerly, panting now as she continues to tease her clit, already so close to cumming it's a joke. "Yes, Sir."

She freezes so hard and so fast her bones ache with it and she sees Daryl's whole body lock up too, a strain in his stomach and arms. There's a breathless moment where they stare at each other and she thinks,  _this is it, this is where he breaks up with me._ Because she's asked him things more fucked up than the last since the day they started fucking and she's shown him what she wants and he's done it, everything she's ever requested he's at least tried before deciding whether it's good or not. She's thought about this, she can't lie to herself. 

As he became more aggressive with her, manhandling her and pulling her hair and telling her not to cum or ordering her to cum again and again even after she felt too wrung out, she's thought about calling him, ' _Sir.'_ But it's one thing she's never, ever voiced because it felt too messed up, too shameful. This man who has literally known her since the day she was born, so many years older than her that calling him  _Sir_  may as well be calling him  _Daddy._ He's about to tell her what a fucked up, depraved weirdo she is and she'll believe him in a heartbeat because who else gets a thrill when they're about to be caught? Who else wants to be choked and spanked and  _hurt_?

Beth's practically holding her breath but suddenly it floods out of her as Daryl cups her jaw, grips his cock and presses the head to her lips. "Suck my cock, girl."

She's still not sure where they stand so she's tentative when she says, "yes, Sir."

His eyes flutter shut like she's unmade him and the decision is clear: this is part of them now. This is a _thing_. She can call him  _Sir_  and by the looks of it, he's going to enjoy it every time she does. "Touch yourself an' don't cum 'til I do."

She whimpers and does as she's told, barely grazing her clit and going slower than she ever does but her thighs still jerk because it feels so good and she's been so wet and achy all day that she doesn't know how long he possibly thinks she can last.

"Good girl," he whispers and it's like she's doused with fire. "Y'ready to learn?"

She nods, her tongue flicking out to his cock still rubbing over her lips. "Tell me what you want."

Daryl grunts at her wet heat and continues to fist his cock until slowly he pushes it past her lips so she's engulfing the head. "Suck. Don't go anywhere, just lick an' suck for a little bit."

Beth does as she's told, her hand still working on her clit in slow, even strums and her free hand reaching up to curl her fingers over Daryl's. He hums and takes his own hand away, using it instead to curve over the back of her head. Not pushing or changing what she's doing but just resting, watching her as she glances up at him.

His breathing is a little ragged as she tongues the slit at the head and then he tightens his fingers in her hair. "Now swallow, bit by bit, far as you can go."

Her stomach flips with excitement and her pussy pulses against her fingers, so close to the edge already and sweating with the excruciating will it takes to hold her orgasm back. Again, she does as she's told, slowly swallowing his hot, heavy dick as it glides over her tongue, filling her mouth and stretching her cheeks until he's nearly bottomed out, but she gags.

Daryl groans, something desperate the likes of which she's never heard come out of his mouth before but makes her face burn. " _Fuck_ , yeah, Beth. You're doin' so good."

The pride makes her dizzy and she has to squeeze her eyes shut, unable to bear looking at him if she plans to hold off her approaching orgasm. "Now slide your lips up an' down, like ya cunt when you're ridin' me."

 _Jesus._ T

he visual alone forces her to abandon her clit and solely work her mouth up and down Daryl's cock, otherwise, she really will cum. "Now suck while you're movin'…  _shit_ , like that, girl. S'real good."

Her hand which is wrapped around him starts to pump the places she can't reach with her mouth without hitting her gag reflex, but Daryl seems to love it because his hand is suddenly so painful in her hair, sending sparks right down from the crown of her head and into her pussy, exploding there so that she just has to stroke her clit and suddenly she's cumming so hard her mouth gapes and Daryl whines and bottoms out repeatedly, hitting and hitting the back of her throat so that thick runners of spit come away with his cock.

Cum is literally splashing against her fingers and her eyes have blown open as he rips his dick out of her mouth, pushes in so deep tears stream down her face and  _holds_. Daryl makes a sound entirely inhuman when he does it that despite her discomfort and her lack of air, she feels so incredibly turned on she continues to swirl her fingers over her clit once more until she's cumming again, sucking harshly on his driving cock, licking and kissing when she has the chance. She's doing just that when Daryl's hand clenches so hard she can't move at all, her neck aching with it.

Daryl tears his dick from her mouth and wraps his hand around it, pumping his cock over her face, hard and brutal, panting with it and she pants back, excitement and anxiety and endorphin's making her head fuzzy. "Swallow it all, girl. C'mon, swallow it all for me."

She sticks her tongue out to catch it and Daryl rests the head of his cock on the tip, hunching in on himself as he cums in thick, hot spurts. Beth tries to swallow it but it's harder than it looks and suddenly her cheeks and lips and chin are a mess of cum. He squeezes his cock and one last drop lands on her tongue. Beth swipes her fingers through the mess and sucks them clean with a loose, happy smile.

Daryl groans over her. "Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note: did anyone know that Emily Kinney is thirty one years old!? And I call myself a fan!! So shocking but it got me thinking, how old do you guys think I am? I'm not going to confirm or deny because I'm a bitch, but I'm really interested to know!


End file.
